


Chocolate Shake And You For Free

by MalecGloryDays



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Malec, POV Alec, barista alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecGloryDays/pseuds/MalecGloryDays
Summary: Alec works as a barista. He was about to close the cafe when two people entered it.





	Chocolate Shake And You For Free

Alec was cleaning up and preparing to close the cafe, which belonged to his parents, when two people entered it. He was about to say that they were closing, but once he saw the customers, he shut up,

A gorgeous man, with dark brown eyes, tight black pants and a red silk shirt. He wore kohl on his eyes, which looked amazing. He had various rings on his fingers, which looked graceful. Next to him was a dark-skinned woman. A little bit smaller than him. She was pretty and was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse.

Alec looked away and continued to clean up. He never understood why people always left their drinks on the table. Like there weren't trash cans anywhere you would look. Some days, when he was unlucky, a group of students came here and ordered a dozen of iced coffee, - which wasn't the problem, because he earned money with people coming by and giving him a tip – and were so loud and a lot of other guest always complained about it. They were throwing paper at each other and making a mess and didn't even bother to clean it up.

Today wasn't that day. It was pretty empty, probably because it was raining and nobody wanted to leave the house. Working while raining was always the best situation for Alec. The cafe wasn't crowded, he didn't have to work that much and he didn't need to hear Izzy or Jace -his siblings- whining about the terrible weather and how they wanted to go out.

“We are about to close.” He said. He has said this so many times, it came out of his mouth so easily. There were always people trying to stay longer than they should. Which led to an argument between Alec and the customers.

Alec wasn't the grumpy kind of guy (maybe a little), he just wanted to make sure that all the customers were comfortable in this cafe. He actually really liked his job. Meeting all these interesting people, learning how to make better coffees and shakes everyday. And today seemed like a damn good day for Alec.

The stranger and his accompaniment were sitting down in a booth, completely ignoring Alec. Or maybe they didn't hear him. They were talking and smiling and Alec felt a little sting in his chest. What the hell, Alec. You just met him.

He tossed the trash in the trash bin and went to their booth. Once again, when he saw that beautiful man, he was struggling to talk. “Excuse me, b-but we're closing.” The woman snapped her head up, blinked, as if she just realized Alec's presence. She gave him a flirty smile.

“I'm sorry, dear. We just want something to drink and then we leave, please?” She said, giving Alec a little pout. Little did she know, that it didn't effect Alec one bit. Alec smiled softly and apologized and said, that they had to leave the cafe.

“My dear friend, Catarina. Let my try. I think this one is not interested in you.” the man spoke up. It was the first time Alec heard his voice clearly. It was smooth and deep, but the way he talked was so graceful.

Also he felt a little bit relieved that his accompaniment was just his friend, as he said.

The woman – Catarina – sighed and beckoned the taller man to continue. “My name is Magnus. I know it is late, but we had a stressful day and we heard that you have the best iced coffee.” Magnus wasn't looking Alec in the eyes. He was checking him out. He found his name tag. “So excuse me, Alexander, is it possible that you may can do an exception.”

Alec was confused that Magnus had called him 'Alexander' and not Alec, like it was written on his name tag. He could see that he lost that battle. Magnus saw it, too, because he smirked and was telling Catarina to order.

After they ordered – an iced coffee for Catarina and a Chocolate shake for Magnus – Alec was about to go to the bar. When he started to move, he heard Magnus. “Did you see his eyes, Catarina. Oh my god, he's beautfiul.” Alec grinned at that compliment like a five years old who just got a lollipop.

Doing the drinks wasn't hard. He had started working when he was 13 years old. His parents had insisted and after some arguments and protests, he had gotten a liking in what he was doing.

He decided to give Magnus an extra cookie, because they would been thrown away anyway at the end of the day. So why not. He also added a little more whipped cream than usual, because why not. He made his way to the booth and placed them on the table.

Magnus saw the cookie and looked confused. “I didn't order that.” He said with a soft voice. Catarina seemed to get it and smirked. Now he was looking Alec in the eyes. And Alec could see the little goatee, that was starting to grow. Alec thought it would look totally hot on him.

Alec waved his hand and shook his head with a gentle smile. “That is on the house. I always give them to the customers when there are any left at the end of the day. I don't want to throw them away.” Actually, he didn't. He would bring them home and gave them to Max, his little brother, who was more than happy about the cookies.

Magnus just nodded. Alec was about to leave when Magnus spoke up. “Hey! Why don't you sit with us. I'm sure it's pretty boring, pretending to need to do something so you don't disturb the customers.”

Alec thought about it. And yes, it was boring, but it was his job and he didn't want to disturb them. But when he saw the soft smile Magnus and Catarine gave him, he nodded and sat down with them. Next to Catarina, so he could look Magnus in the eyes. And it wouldn't be that awkward.

“Tell me something about yourself.” Magnus said after he sipped at his shake. He gave a sound of approval and took another sip. “That is delicious.”

Alec thanked him. He never had a customer, who wanted to sit with him and talk to him. If people wanted to talk to strangers, they would go to bars. Not a cafe. But then, he thought, a cafe isn't that much different than a bar. “There isn't much to tell. Born here, lived here my entire life, gone to a normal school and now studying biology.”

Magnus listened and when Alec finished, he leaned forward, chin resting on his hands. “I don't think biology is boring. Of course it's not as cool as chemistry, but still.” He stated. Catarina just pretended to not be there, listening to the conversation.

Alec's eyes widened. “Chemistry! Really!?” He never understood why people studied chemistry willingly. It always was the worst subject in school and he hated it. “I can't believe you think that chemistry is better than biology.”

The older man just sighed heavy and rolled his eyes. “Then you don't know science at all. Actually there are a lot of similarities between these both.”

And so they talked and talked. About chemistry and biology, life, and themselves. Magnus sometimes tried to flirt with Alec, which just made him blush and look away. They were interrupted with Alec's phone vibrating

Where are you? Dinner's been ready for over half an hour.

“Fuck!” Alec cursed. He sat up. He lost track of time. But it was so easy to fall into a deep conversation with Magnus. And while he really should close the cafe, he really didn't want to say goodbye, not yet. Especially since he didn't know if Magnus would come back.

“I'm so sorry, but I really need to close now.” He apologized. Magnus nodded and helped Alec to bring the plates and mugs into the kitchen. “You don't need to do that.”

He was shut up with a wave of Magnus' hand. “Let me. It's our fault that you're late. It's the least we can do.” Catarina nodded in agreement. And so the cafe was ready to be closed in record time.

Magnus paid and gave an extra big tip. Alec thanked him and then they went their separate ways. Alec couldn't help but hope that Magnus would return soon.

\----------------------------

And he did. After three days. Alec almost didn't recognize him, because he didn't wear any make-up, nor did he wore striking clothes. It was afternoon and the sun was shining through the windows, giving the cafe a beautiful atmosphere. He had a shift with Izzy, because there was always more to do at day time.

Magnus rushed over to the counter. “Hey, Alexander. I would like to have one chocolate shake, please. Takeaway.”

“In a hurry?” Alec asked. He actually never cared about his clients, but Magnus was different. He grabbed a cup and started to make the shake.

He heard Magnus sighing over dramatically. “I have an appointment in 15 minutes and I can't deal with people before my daily chocolate shake.”

“You drink a chocolate shake everyday? This stuff will kill you, Magnus.” He still was happy to see Magnus, again. “And I thought that you wanted to see me again.” He pretended to be hurt.

“Aren't you a sweetie. Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll go out with you.” Magnus said. Alec turned around, giving him his shake.

Alec's mind went crazy. “I didn't mean it like that. I was just joking. I mean, talking to you the other day was cool, but I wasn't thinking anything. You offered and I accepted, you know. Catarina seemed okay with it.”

Magnus hushed him with a finger. “I was teasing, darling. It was totally fine for Cat. She likes you. And I like you, too.” Alec blushed and took the money Magnus had put on the desk.

Alec was about to give him the change when Magnus shook his head. “Take it. It's yours.” He grabbed the cup and was about to leave. When he was at the door, Alec called him and he stopped moving.

“You forgot something.” Alec said presenting him a little bag. He could see Magnus' confusion, which disappeared after a matter of seconds. He took the bag and thanked him, again.

“So, would you, like to, I don't know, get a drink sometime? I know a fantastic cafe.” Alec smiled. Magnus couldn't help but chuckle.

“I would love to. I know a charming barista, who is quite handsome.” He stated.

“Talking about other people maybe isn't the perfect way to agree to a date.” Alec teased. Magnus just smirked and left the cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos ans Comments are appreciated!


End file.
